


What's Going On?

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to know what's going on between Danny and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1 x 23, Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau

Steve could really have done without Sang Min at that moment.

He was holding Danny tightly, feeling the solid warmth of his partner in his arms for the first time after coming so frighteningly close to losing him. He just wanted to hang on to that moment and keep Danny close to him as long as he could. Unfortunately, reality, in the form of Sang Min, intruded.

After their intruder was safely locked up, Steve invited Danny back to his house for a beer. "So we can talk about this thing that you have going on with Rachel," he said.

"There isn't a thing," Danny told him as they sat in the yard with their drinks.

"Looked like a thing to me," Steve grumbled.

Danny laughed. Steve loved hearing that laugh. He'd been so afraid he'd never hear it again, never hear his partner's voice again. Had it been only a few months ago that he'd offered to pay Danny to stop talking?

"Steve," Danny said, "listen to me." He got out of his chair and crouched on the ground in front of Steve. "Ever since we became partners, there's only been you. Only been you, always been you. And if you haven't realized that by now, I don't know what else I have to do to convince you."

"But you and Rachel...." Steve started to say.

Danny put his hand over Steve's mouth. "Rachel is part of my life, and she'll probably always be part of my life. She's Grace's mother, after all. And yes, we were pretty close there when you saw us in the hospital room. She was pretty shaken up when she heard what happened to me, and she's having problems with Stan, so she needed some comfort. But that's all it was, Babe."

Steve pulled Danny into his arms. "I was so scared," he whispered. "You were dying right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do. I thought I was going to lose you right there and then, and I never got to tell you that I love you."

"It's all right," Danny said as he rubbed Steve's back. "You didn't need to tell me. I already knew. I love you, too." He moved back and looked at Steve for a moment. "I think you need some comfort too. Let's go inside."

As they entered the bedroom, Steve asked, "Are you sure you're up to this? You just got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine," Danny told him. "Don't start making a fuss." He kissed Steve to forestall any further comments.

They made love slowly, gently. Danny thought Steve was treating him too gently because of what had happened to him, but Steve just wanted to make it last as long as possible. Danny couldn't object to that.

Finally, Steve lay in his partner's arms, his head pillowed on Danny's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

Danny kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too. I hope I don't have to have another near-death experience for us to do this again, though."

In answer to that, Steve rolled on top of him. "Definitely not."

END


End file.
